Omega Supercharger
The Omega Supercharger was device created by Doctor Steele, intended to give ordinary people superpowers. However, when used someone who was already superhuman, it would raise their powers to almost unstoppable levels. The device consisted of a platform with a set of controls, and three metal prongs which rotated around the platform and acted as Omega Radiation emitters. History Doctor Steele was contacted by a crime boss interested in gaining superpowers, and was willing to pay Steele to find a way to do it. Steele spent over seven years developing the Supercharger, over which time he created an imperfect clone of himself, dubbed Isobel, to test out the device. To prevent anyone else from using the device, Dr. Steele put a biometric lock on the device, meaning only he – or someone with incredibly similar DNA, like Isobel – could activate it. Eventually, Steele discovered what the Supercharger could be used for in the hands of a superhuman, he tried to back out of the deal, fearing what the consequences might be. His employer sent armed men to kill his family and steal the Supercharger from the Logan Industries lab where he'd built it. They succeeded in killing Steele and most of his family, except for Bryan Steele, who accidentally activated the device, granting him phasing powers he used to escape. After Dr. Steele's death, the device was placed into storage. No one at Logan was entirely sure what it was, and with the biometric scanner, none of them could activate it. The Supercharger remained in the basement of the Logan Industries headquarters for sixteen years, until Frigid, having learned about it from Bryan, attempted to steal it, wanting to use it to boost her powers. She was stopped by Fade, Loadstone, and Omega, and the Supercharger was taken to the League of Salvation for protection. However, using the superpower of a villain named Recall, who could analyze an object's composition, Frigid was able to build her own, much larger version. She nearly succeeded in using it, but was killed when Fade threw her into the activated machine while phased, supercharging the phased particles and separating them permanently. After this incident, Paladin, the head of Logan in his civilian identity, influenced the League to give the Supercharger back to him. He said it was so he could protect it better, but he also wanted to analyze it to discover how it worked. His team of scientists was close to breaking the biometric encryption when it was stolen by Forcefield, who planned to sell it on the black market. Paladin enlisted the aid of Fade and Wingman in recovering it, and found Forcefield in the process of trying to sell it to Sludge. Fade overloaded the Supercharger and destroyed it, to ensure it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. When Perception brainwashed Downpour into thinking she was Frigid, she went after the recently-reformed Recall for the Supercharger plans she still carried in her head, hoping she could find a way to extract them and rebuild the Supercharger. Variants In addition to the Supercharger stored by Logan Industries, two other versions of the Omega Supercharger were constructed. *'Prototype Supercharger:' A rough version of the Supercharger built by Doctor Steele in a secret lab underneath his Newburgh home. This was the version he used to test the Supercharger's effects on Isobel, before he built the final version of the device. This device was discovered by Fade when he uncovered his father's secret lab, and he subsequently dismantled the prototype and disposed of the parts in the New York harbor. *'Frigid's Supercharger:' A scaled-up version created by Frigid inside an abandoned car factory. This version was much larger than the original Supercharger, taking up almost the entire factory, and was intended to grant Frigid more power than even the normal Supercharger could grant. Due to the larger size, this Supercharger's power core was more unstable, and would explode almost immediately after use. Frigid, expecting both her supercharged powers and the healing effects of Novum to protect her, was not concerned by this, even though the explosion would kill all of henchmen. After the Supercharger was used to kill Frigid, its core detonated and destroyed the entire factory. Category:Objects Category:Chronicler of Ko-Koro